In the prior art, bottles are conventionally place on a tray to provide stability so the bottles can be transported to a film wrapping station. The use of tray requires additional machinery to place the bottles on the tray as well as the tray itself The prior art has recognized the need to provide a more stable structure for moving a collection of bottles on a conveyor. The prior art has formed nested bottles using small bottles. These bottles are positioned into a nested arrangement by pushing them onto a conveyor from the side of the conveyor. This technique to form the nested structure produces slow operational speeds. The maximum effective speed that could be achieved was less then about 5 bundles per minutes. Usually the operational speed was about 2 bundles per minute. The term bottle includes any cylindrical structure, such as a can, that can be utilized with this invention.